


Волки на пляже

by welmine



Category: SLOVO, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: M/M, индия, пре-слэш, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine
Summary: Отпуск в Гоа. Море, песочек, крабики, морские ежи, вот это вот всё.
Relationships: Ваня Волки/Ваня Электромышь
Kudos: 2





	Волки на пляже

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/gifts).



Ныть Ваня перестал только день на третий. Нет, его можно было понять: изначальный план был совсем, совсем другим. Сперва отвалилась Даша (ее позвали фоткать какой-то концерт в Минске), потом Артем (которого внезапно заломало ехать из Москвы), потом и оставшиеся трое — так что вместо шумной компании они вдруг оказались вдвоем. Даша, когда узнала, поржала от души. «У вас будет духовное путешествие в Индию. Узнаете друг друга получше. Будете ходить вдвоем на массаж и медитировать на пляже».  
Потом слетела бронь в отеле — из-за того, что народу оказалось меньше, а свободные номера на двоих закончились еще три месяца назад. Так что вместо веселого Калангута, с серфингом, тусовками, барабанщиками на закатном пляже, шумными вечеринками до утра и огромным количеством травы, их ждал Бетальбатим и двухзвездочный отель с платными завтраками, платной водой и платными полотенцами.  
Волки, пожалуй, был даже и рад смене места. В Бетальбатиме было оглушительно тихо — знай да предавайся пенсионерскому отдыху, с бока на бок на шезлонге переворачивайся. Красота. После полугода въебывания на трех работах — вообще то, что надо.  
А вот Ваню бомбило. В его обычной манере.  
— Нет, ну, — поджимал он губы, — здесь тоже неплохо. Приятно проводим время. Едим свежие фрукты, пьем фреши. Здоровый образ жизни практически.  
Обычно в этот момент мимо пробегала какая-нибудь плешивая собака — тащила в зубах дохлую крысу или жестяную банку (хотя зачем собаке банка?). Или каркала ворона. Или ветер доносил какой-нибудь особо изысканный оттенок аромата тухлятины — это если дело шло к вечеру, и рыбный рынок, располагавшийся неподалеку от их отеля, потихоньку закрывался. Тогда Ваня закатывал глаза, улыбался натянутой улыбкой и всячески демонстрировал свое возмущение.  
— Слушай, — предложил ему Волки под вечер второго дня, когда спать на пляже его достало. — Как насчет того, чтобы с утра пораньше встать? До завтрака там.  
— Нахуя?  
— Не знаю, как с Индийским океаном, но на Черном море на рассвете — самое кайфовое время. Море еще холодное, на пляжах никого...  
— На этом пляже никогда нет никого, вороны только, — буркнул Ваня. Но согласился.  
Встали они в пять утра. Дорога к пляжу была пустынная — никаких палаточек с фруктами-овощами, никаких местных, торгующихся на повышенных тонах, только четыре собаки спали у закрытого магазина, свернувшись калачиками.  
Количество собак в деревне поражало. Волки почему-то думал, что если вся Индия — страна бедная, то в отдельно взятом туристическом Гоа должно быть как-то, ну, побогаче. Возможно, на больших курортах так оно и было — в том же Калангуте, куда они не попали, но тут собак было, кажется, больше, чем местных жителей. У каких-то бока чуть ли не лоснились, такие они были холеные и откормленные, а некоторые были такие тощие, что больше напоминали шакалов. Ужасно жалко их было, но выглядели вполне довольными жизнью. Как и все индийцы. Видимо, дело в местном воздухе.  
Ваня шел молча, явно еще не проснувшись. Он чуть жмурился, глядя на серовато-голубое небо, словно ожидая подвоха от отсутствующего солнца. Еще бы: в первый же день он обгорел безбожно, и теперь даже на пляже не снимал футболку — покрасневшие плечи болели, и приходилось постоянно смазывать их купленным в ближайшей аптеке розовым вонючим кремом. Ваня фыркал и ныл, фыркал и ныл. Волки в какой-то момент перестал беситься и начал находить в этом что-то трогательное.  
Волн на море не было — тихая ровная гладь. Волки осторожно ступил в полосу прибоя и восторженно заорал.  
— Чего такое? — Ваня неохотно подошел и стащил сандалии.  
— Смотри-смотри, — ткнул Волки себе под ноги и наступил. Нога погрузилась во влажный песок.  
— Это что? Рачки какие-то?  
— Это крабы!  
Волки сделал еще шаг, и штук пять крабиков отбежало от него подальше и зарылось в песок на новом месте.  
— Охуеть, — Ваня аж проснулся, — блин, реально крабы! Круто.  
Он сел на корточки и ткнул пальцем в песок.  
— Давай купаться, а? — предложил Волки, стягивая футболку. — Море вроде теплое.  
Ваня кивнул и встал, уголки губ поползли вверх. Волки улыбнулся в ответ.  
На дальнем конце пляжа рыбак погружал сети в лодку.

Следующие два дня прошли идеально. Они купались, ели свежую запеченную камбалу (акулу Волки есть наотрез отказался), собирали ракушки на пляже (потом выкинули все обратно, не тащить же всё в Питер), попытались найти магазин с цивильной едой (неудачно, пришлось идти в соседний город), купили бутылку рома (дешевого и вкусного, приговорили в тот же вечер), скатались в Панаджи на обычном рейсовом автобусе. Последнее оказалось не слишком приятным опытом — загореть они не успели, так что выделялись в толпе местных больше, чем хотелось бы. Да и в самом Панаджи было в целом скучновато — форты, конечно, крутые, но хотелось экзотики.  
Вечером Ваня, изучив доску объявлений внизу у ресепшна, загорелся идеей скататься в соседний штат, посмотреть храмы.  
— Раз уж у нас тут пенсионерский отдых, то почему бы пенсионерским туризмом не заняться?  
— А давай, — воодушевился Волки. — Может быть прикольно.  
Храмы были роскошные, но на пляже Ом, куда их завезли по дороге обратно, Волки наступил на морского ежа. Успел удивиться — обычно Ване везло на такую херню.  
Больно было пиздец.  
— Ну что сказать. Повезло тебе, что он мертвый был.  
— Типа если бы он был живой, я бы его убил?  
— Типа если он был бы живой, он был бы ядовитый. Было бы еще хуже. Цени.  
— Спасибо, Ваня. — Волки рукой обхватил ступню и вздрогнул. — Ты умеешь утешить.  
— Могу по голове погладить. Поцеловать больное место, чтоб не болело.  
Волки молча вытянул ногу. Ваня дернул бровью и отодвинулся, но потом наклонился и подул на ступню, так сложив губы, что Волки заржал, дернул ногой и заехал ему по челюсти.

Морской еж порушил им изрядную часть планов — в которых была, в частности, аренда мотоциклов и вдумчивое изучение соседних территорий, от Колвы до Маргао. Да чего уж там, Волки даже купаться толком не мог — прихрамывая, доходил до пляжа и рушился в ближайший шезлонг. Владелец шейка, в котором они обычно обедали, очень ему сочувствовал и иногда выносил мохито еще до того, как Волки успевал его заказать — не забывая вечером включать его в итоговый счет, разумеется. Морской еж порушил планы, но Волки старался этому не расстраиваться. Выкинуть из головы все свои проблемы это очень помогло — как-то не думаешь, как по приезду встраиваться обратно в свой сумасшедший график, когда у тебя нога болит при каждой, самой маленькой попытке ей пошевелить. Так что он просто расслабился. Ваня, кстати говоря, тоже с нытьем подзавязал, и когда в номере обнаружились муравьи, отнесся к этому философски. Рухнул на раскладушку (второй кровати в номере, разумеется, не было) и закрыл лицо руками, поржал, что вот она, индийская экзотика как есть.  
— Еще хорошо, что у нас клопов тут нет, — хмыкнул Волки. — Полный зоопарк был бы.  
Ваня лениво поднял руку вверх, рандомно шевеля пальцами.  
— Будем надеяться, и не будет. А то придется тебе еще спать со мной на раскладушке. А я сюда и один не помещаюсь.  
— На полу придется спать. Или на пляже. Хотя ночью там, наверное, холодно.  
На последних словах Ваня резко сел.  
— А пошли купаться ночью?  
— Не, не сможем. Я спрашивал, тут, короче, ночью всякая херня из океана приплывает. Змеи там морские. Лучше даже к воде не подходить, суеверие у них тут такое.  
— Морские змеи? А кракены?  
— Да, и кракены подплывают, стопудняк. И Ктулху.  
— Тогда уж Дагон, Ктулху в Тихом океане.  
Волки махнул рукой.  
— Ну и зря это он, в Индийском вода офигенная. Был бы Ктулху, тут и заснул.  
— Но нам придется заснуть не в океане, а в муравьях. Такое себе.  
— Фублядь. Давай приберемся.  
— Прибраться он захотел. Лежи, инвалид, и регенерируй. Болит?  
— Да ничего, жить можно. — Ваня нахмурился, когда Волки пошевелил ногой на пробу и поморщился. — Но скучно. Поразвлекай меня пока? Муравьи никуда не денутся.  
— А жаль.  
Мрачно хмыкнув, Ваня сел к нему на кровать. Волки подтащился к нему поближе и устроился головой на его коленках.  
— Уй!  
— Чего?  
— Фига ты костлявый!  
— Ну уж извините. Не успел подкачаться к лету.  
Волки попытался потрепать его по голове, но выворачивать руку было неудобно. Пришлось сдаться.  
— Лежи спокойно, что ты дергаешься всё и елозишь, — бормотнул Ваня, поглаживая его по плечам. — У тебя так нога не заживет никогда. Что за шило в жопе. У нас пенсионерский отдых.  
— Что, предлагаешь так и лежать так еще неделю? Мы ж сдохнем со скуки. Фильмов я с собой не скачал, интернет только на ресепшне в соседнем отеле, и тот хуевый...  
— Эй, эй, чувак, я же ною, — хихикнул Ваня. — Ладно, попробую тебя повеселить. Порассказываю интересные истории.  
— Почему-то я в тебе сомневаюсь, — прищурился Волки и вскинул голову. Ваня стянул очки, и глаза без них выглядели какими-то беззащитными, кудряхи растрепались, улыбка до ушей, загар этот. Индия будто смыла с него беспокойство, мутную городскую пленку, и он выглядел сейчас каким-то... счастливым, что ли. Незамутненно-радостным. Видеть это было дико и непривычно, и Волки изнутри распирала какая-то невероятная нежность.  
Он поднял руку и дернул Ваню за кудряшки.  
— Эй, — тот хлопнул Волки по руке. — Руки не распускай.  
— Я ранен, мне можно, — улыбнулся Волки. И потянул его вниз.

На следующий день Ваня траванулся креветками.


End file.
